El infierno dentro
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Dean esta rarito desde que volvio del infierno y Sam no sabe que hacer... y Bobby y Castiel, metiendo cizaña... Spoilers Temp. 4!
1. Chapter 1

Aviso y que esto valga para todos los caps porque no pienso repetirme. Supernatural no me pertenece. Ni la serie, ni la trama, ni los Winchis, ni nada de esa serie es mio y lloro por eso todas las noches, no te creas. Esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro y para mi diversion. No gano ni una perra por esto y mi feliz por ello. Es un wincest y habra escenas de sexo explicito, asi que avisados quedais y al que no le guste el genero, que se de media vuelta y que cierre la puerta, que hace corriente. El resto, a disfrutarlo!!

Besos!!

Capitulo 1.

- Esto es lo más estúpido que hemos hecho, en serio…

- Ahora que has vuelto, es lo menos que podías hacer, Dean. – Sam se volvió a mirar a su hermano, que parecía incomodísimo en ese traje verde oscuro, tirando cada dos por tres de la corbata para aflojársela y con tal expresión de disgusto que más parecía que iban al matadero que al cementerio.

- Esto sigue siendo una chorrada, Sam. No hay nada a lo que presentar respetos ahí. Solo una estúpida losa de piedra con un nombre. Mama no está ahí. – el pequeño bufó, por… ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había bufado esa mañana a causa de Dean. Sin hacerle mas caso se acerco a la tumba de su madre y cambio las flores secas por el ramo que traía. Había obligado a Dean a venir y a comprar las flores. Y no se arrepentía, aunque el otro se pasara un semana enfurruñado con él. No lo notó cerca. Seguramente su hermano se habría alejado, paseando entre las lapidas.

- Hola, mama. – susurró para que nadie le oyera. Especialmente, Dean. – Lo siento. No pude hacer nada para salvarle. Lo intenté. – el pequeño ahogó un suspiro para no llorar. Ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ahuyentarlas. – De verdad que lo intenté. Pero… ahora no se que lo saco de allí… si fue un demonio o que… bueno… lo importante es que está vivo, ¿no? Solo espero que… que… no… no, no, no, no… todo va a estar bien, mama. Todo va a estar bien. Nos vemos. – se despidió, levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones de su traje gris oscuro. Se volvió para buscar a su hermano. Como imaginaba, Dean estaba a una buena distancia de la tumba de su madre, ignorándola. Sam suspiró. Se encamino hacia él. No se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono hasta que casi se colocó a su lado. - ¿Quién era? – le preguntó cuando Dean cerraba su móvil.

- Bobby. Dice que vayamos a su casa. Quiere que nos hagamos cargo de un caso.

- ¿Qué caso? – preguntó Sam, siguiendo a su hermano hasta el coche.

- Ni idea. No me ha querido contar por teléfono. Le he dicho que íbamos de camino. – al pequeño el asunto no le hacía mucha gracia, que digamos. No habían hecho más que cazar desde que Dean volviera y la mayoría de las veces, por separado.

Aun así no protesto y entro al Impala. Al poco rato ya estaban de camino a casa de Bobby. Tres horas más tarde, pararon a comer en un bar de carreteras. Pidieron unas hamburguesas y mientras Dean comía a dos carrillos, Sam escribía algo en su portátil.

- Sam… come y deja un rato el ordenador. Se te está enfriando la hamburguesa. – Sam le miró por encima de la pantalla y ahogó una carcajada.

- Tío… pareces mama gallina con lo de la comida.

- Dejare de serlo cuando comas. Y además… ¿Qué haces con eso encendido? Aun no sabemos de qué va el caso, así que investigar, no investigas. – Dean parpadeó al notar que su hermano de repente parecía algo incomodo. – No será porno, ¿verdad? Que es temprano para eso, Sammy.

- Er… estoy escribiendo algo en mi blog…

- ¿Uh? ¿En tu qué? – Sam se sintió encoger un poquito. No quería que Dean se enterara de que tenía un blog, pero ya era inevitable.

- Mi blog. Es como una especie de diario personal, pero en internet. – antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Dean le arrebató el portátil y se puso a mirar la pagina.

- Tío… ¿Cómo se te ocurre contar todo esto por internet? ¿Y si lo lee algún demonio? – Sam volvió a coger su ordenador.

- No digas chorradas, Dean. Nadie se cree esas cosas y no menciono nunca ni nombres ni lugares. ¿Cómo van a relacionarnos con esto? – el mayor arqueo una ceja.

- No se… ¿por lo de .com, tal vez? Eres el rey de la sutileza…

- Solo menciono de pasada casos muy antiguos. – la camarera se acerco a su mesa, sonriendo y con un bloc de notas en las manos.

- ¿Van a querer postre? – Sam hizo una mueca.

- Un café solo.

- ¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa, ricura?

- Pastel de chocolate con trocitos de cacahuete y sirope de fresa. – Dean se lamió los labios, goloso. El pequeño puso los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba Dean con sus hábitos alimenticios de crío de cinco años.

- ¡Ñam! Pues un buen trozo de eso estará bien. – cuando la camarera se fue a buscar el pedido, Sam le dirigió una mirada bien elocuente. - ¿Qué?

- En serio, tío… te vas a poner como un tonel como sigas comiendo tantos dulces.

- Sammy… me he pasado vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo fuera de circulación y sin poder comer dulces. Este me lo como.

- Parece que tuvieras el spm… ¿estás intentando sustituir alguna carencia con el chocolate, Dean? ¿Tal vez carencia de sexo?

- Vete a la mierda.

- ¿Qué diría Freud a eso? – la camarera dejo el café y la tarta sobre la mesa. Dean se apodero del pastel y empezó a comérselo con entusiasmo.

- Freud era un salido y un chiflado. – replico con la boca llena.

- De eso nada. Era un genio. Invento el sicoanálisis.

- Ya. Un genio salido y chiflado, más bien.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

- Oye, guapa. Ponme otra ronda. – la camarera se acercó, toda sonrisas y le sirvió otro botellín de cerveza. El sexto… séptimo… ni idea. De todas maneras seguía estando sobrio.

Después de salir del cementerio y poner rumbo a casa de Bobby, se vieron forzados a parar en un motel porque se había levantado una espesa niebla que no dejaba ver ni a dos pasos de distancia. Dean salió a tomarse una copa poco después de coger la habitación. Necesitaba alcohol después de la visita al cementerio. ¡Maldita niebla del demonio! Ya era un milagro que hubieran encontrado el motel…

- Para que veas que los milagros a veces existen… - Dean se volvió tenso hacia su derecha, donde Castiel había aparecido de repente.

- Tío… en serio… ¿no tienes nada más interesante que hacer que seguirme? – el ángel sonrió, con esa expresión bondadosa que a Dean le producía escalofríos. Preferiría estar delante de un batallón de demonios que ahí sentado con el ángel.

- Eso no dice mucho a mi favor. – el chico le miró sin comprender. – Lo que has pensado. Y además, tengo que asegurarme que no te sales del tiesto, Dean. Tienes una misión que cumplir.

- Ya… la misión… - refunfuñó escéptico el chico. El ángel bufó, pero siguió en silencio, esperando. – De todas maneras ahora vamos a reunirnos con Bobby… ¿o hay algo más urgente? ¿Por eso has venido? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No. No hay movimiento por ahora. Supongo que podré dejar que hagas lo que quieras un rato… hasta que te necesite.

- No estoy pidiéndote permiso. – gruñó el cazador.

- Lo sé. – Castiel lo miró fijamente un segundo, con sus fríos ojos azules, consiguiendo que el chico se sintiera incomodo.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó finalmente, molesto.

- ¿Por qué no duermes? – Castiel le hizo un gesto a la camarera que se acerco solicita.

- ¿Y tú que sabes si duermo o no?

- Lo sé. No duermes. – el ángel se volvió hacia la camarera y la sonrió. – Ponme… un whisky con coca cola, sin whisky. – la chica le miro raro y Castiel amplió su sonrisa. – Es que soy un alcohólico redimido.- ahora fue Dean el que lo miro raro, mientras la camarera se iba a buscar el refresco, riendo por lo bajo. – Los ángeles tenemos prohibido beber alcohol.

- Pues vaya asco.

- Dímelo a mí. Pero… no has respondido a mi pregunta, Dean. ¿Por qué no duermes? – el chico dio un largo trago a su cerveza y se pensó un rato la respuesta.

- Tengo pesadillas… o eso creo… porque me despierto asustado… asustado como no lo he estado nunca. Pero no consigo recordar nunca que he soñado. Así que no duermo. Simple, si no duermo, no hay pesadillas. – el ángel sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

- Pedir ayuda no es malo, ¿sabes?

- No necesito ayuda. Necesito no tener pesadillas. – Castiel cogió el refresco que la chica le había dejado en la barra y casi se lo bebió de un trago.

- Necesitas ayuda. Y lo gracioso es que la tienes a mano, pero eres muy terco como para darte cuenta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué hacías de pequeño cuando tenías pesadillas con la muerte de tu madre, Dean? – le preguntó enigmático. El cazador se le quedo mirando sin comprender de que hablaba, tratando de hacer memoria. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente cuando entendió lo que le decía el ángel.

- ¿Tú estás loco? ¡Ni que tuviera cinco años!

- La situación es la misma. – replicó con calma Castiel.

- No, no lo es. Además… ¿Cómo voy a pedirle eso?

- ¿Crees que se negaría?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- ¿Se lo has pedido alguna vez? – y otra vez con el maldito tonito enigmático. Como le odiaba…

- No, pero… - Castiel se terminó su refresco y se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

- Haz la prueba, Dean. Puede que te sorprendan los resultados.

Sam se estiró cual largo era en el incomodo sofá de la habitación del motel. Tenía la televisión encendida pero no le prestaba ninguna atención. Su mente estaba más ocupada pensando en donde estaría Dean y porque no había vuelto aun. Ya casi eran las dos de la madrugada… ¿Pensaría quedarse otra noche en blanco? Sam notó hacia días que su hermano dormía mal o simplemente no dormía. Hasta ahora no había querido hablar del tema con Dean pero… es que no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Si intentaba hablar con él, seguro que le quitaría importancia al asunto y no dejaría que Sam le ayudara. Pero si seguía así, acabaría enfermando o cometiendo algún error fatal en una cacería. Y eso si que era peligroso.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada del causante de sus preocupaciones. Dean entro en la habitación, distraído y con una expresión entre preocupada y ausente que puso alerta a Sam. Hoy iban a tener que hablar del asunto.

- ¡Ey! – lo saludo sentándose derecho en el sofá. Dean le miro algo sorprendido por encontrarle despierto aun. Cerró con llave la puerta y se quito la chaqueta, soltándola en una silla.

- ¡Ey! ¿Todavía en pie? Mañana hay que madrugar.

- Mira quien habla. – soltó el pequeño con una risita. Dean se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado para quitarse las botas.

- Tío… ¿estas viendo la Teletienda? – Sam parpadeo. Estaba tan distraído pensando en Dean que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que echaban en la televisión.

- Er… estaba pensando en comprar algo… - el mayor miro a la pantalla y ahogo una risita.

- ¿Pensabas comprar una crema exfoliante de aceites esenciales de melocotón, guayaba y fruta de la pasión? ¿Para que coño sirve eso? ¿Qué coño significa "exfoliante", de todas maneras? Eres una nenaza, Sammy. – Sam sintió como le ardía la cara. Joder… con su hermano no podía despistarse…

- No. Eso no. Lo que estaban anunciando antes. No importa. Dean… - su hermano le miro interrogante, agachado desatándose los cordones. – Quería preguntarte…

- Sam… yo… este… - el pequeño callo, parpadeando confundido, porque Dean no terminaba de decirle lo que fuera que iba a decirle. Al final se arrepintió y se levanto con las botas en la mano, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Oks… se iba a la cama. Eso no es lo que quería Sam. O sea, si, pero que durmiera y el sabia que Dean no iba a dormir tampoco esa noche. Pero no sabía como ayudarle. No sabía como ofrecerle su ayuda sin que Dean se negara en redondo. Suspiro derrotado y le siguió al dormitorio. Lo encontró sentado en su cama, sin decidirse a echarse en ella o no.

- Tío… ¿estas bien? – el mayor le miro con una expresión que Sam hacia tiempo que no veía. Miedo. Pero… ¿de que?

- Er… Sam… ¿si te pido una cosa, prometes que no te vas a burlar de mi hasta el fin de los días? – el pequeño parpadeo y le miro sin entender. – Tu solo prométemelo, ¿vale? – le gruño Dean.

- Vale… lo prometo. No voy a burlarme, pero me estas acojonando un poco…

- Déjalo, era una estupidez.

- ¡Que no, tío, en serio! No voy a burlarme. Prometido. ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a pedir? – vale… Sam empezaba a pensar que tenía alucinaciones. ¿Dean se había puesto colorado? Yeah… pero colorado colorado…

- ¿Teimportadormirconmigoestanoche? – le soltó del tiron. Sam volvió a parpadear, tratando de descifrar lo que su hermano le había dicho. A ver… ¿dormir? ¿Con el? Era oficial… Sam Winchester estaba acojonado.

- ¿Perdón? – Dean chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado.

- ¿Qué si te importa dormir conmigo esta noche? Dormir. Solo eso. Como cuando éramos pequeños. – Sam hizo memoria. Si, de pequeños dormían a veces juntos. Al principio, porque el era muy pequeño, otras porque solo había una cama y otras… ¡ah, vale!

- Claro que no me importa. Anda, hazme un sitio. – Sam le dio un golpecito en la pierna y Dean se movió hasta tumbarse en un lado de la cama, bajo las sabanas. El pequeño se echo a su lado y apago las luces.

A los diez minutos aun seguían despiertos y casi sin moverse del sitio. Sam estaba incomodo porque si hacia un movimiento en falso, acabaría en el suelo, pero no quería moverse para no molestar a Dean. Demasiado que le había pedido ayuda a su peculiar modo.

Veinte minutos y Dean aun seguía en la misma postura y deseando moverse. Pero si lo hacia quedaría de cara a Sam y eso seria muy incomodo. ¡Estupido Castiel! ¡Estupido plumífero con delirios de psicoterapeuta familiar! Por su culpa estaba ahí, sin poder dormir una noche más, aunque esta vez no seria por las pesadillas. ¿Y por que el cuerpo de Sam tenía que despedir tanto calor? Con lo fría que estaba la noche ese calor le hacia querer pegarse a su hermano. Era una ridiculez, por supuesto, pero estaba al 99´9% seguro de que ahí si podría dormir del tiron y cómodo. Pero, vamos… no iba a volver a hacer el ridículo pidiéndole a Sam que se acercara. No. De ninguna manera. Antes muerto… otra vez. Lo que fuera. No iba a pedírselo. Jamás. Joder. ¿A quien quería engañar?

- Sam…

- ¿Uhm?

- Er… no hace falta que te pongas tan en el borde. Acabaras en el suelo.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que me acerque, Dean? – casi podía sentir la sonrisa socarrona del pequeño. Gruño y se volvió hacia el.

- Solo te digo que ahí te vas a caer. Ahora, si lo que quieres es amanecer en el suelo, tu mismo. – Sam soltó una risita y se volvió hacia su hermano, moviéndose para ponerse en el centro de la cama.

- ¿Contento? – Dean volvió a gruñir y le dio la espalda. Otra risita se le escapo al pequeño. Sabiendo que se jugaba un buen puñetazo como pillara de malas a Dean, se acerco aun más y le abrazo por la espalda. Inmediatamente sintió tensarse el cuerpo del mayor.

- Sam… ¿Qué coño estas haciendo? – Sam suspiro y coloco la barbilla en el hombro de su hermano.

- Intento coger postura para dormir, ¿vale? Además… hoy te veías necesitado de un abrazo. – bromeo el pequeño.

- Necesitado y un huevo.

- Oye, tú eres el que me ha pedido dormir aquí contigo. No te andes quejando de cómo lo hago. – el mayor ahogo una carcajada.

- Tío… lo dices como si estuviera criticando tu manera de follar…

- Er… no seas crío y duérmete. – refunfuño Sam, sonrojándose. Dean noto como su cuerpo se calentaba por el sonrojo.

- ¿Te has puesto colorado? – esta vez no pudo aguantar y estallo en carcajadas. Sam puso los ojos en blanco pero se sintió satisfecho. Dean aun seguía entre sus brazos, sin intentar huir y ya no estaba tan tenso. ¡Misión cumplida!

- Ya… vete a la mierda, tío… duérmete ya.

- Ay… es que ha sido buenísimo, vamos… - bostezo el mayor. El pequeño se acomodo un poco más, con la cara casi pegada al cuello del otro.

- Que te duermas de una puta vez, capullo. – Dean río.

- Si mami.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Sam fue el primero en despertar y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el pelo de su hermano que le hacia cosquillas en la cara. Sonrío, aun medio dormido y bajo más la vista. Dean estaba completamente dormido y parecía tan vulnerable… Casi río. Su hermano podía ser muchas cosas, menos vulnerable. Se separo despacio, tratando de no despertarle. Era muy temprano y Dean necesitaba recuperar muchas horas de sueño perdidas. Sam se quedo un buen rato viéndole dormir, sin decidirse a levantarse. Parecía tan relajado… tan tranquilo… con esas largas pestañas y los gruesos labios entre abiertos… le rozo los labios con la yema de los dedos, hipnotizado.

- Que suaves… - susurro a la nada. Ahogo un suspiro y se levanto del todo, antes de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna estupidez. Mejor que fuera a por el desayuno… estaba claro que necesitaba un café y bien cargado.

A Dean le despertó el olor del café recién hecho. Abrió los ojos, perezoso y vio a Sam sentado en la cama, sonriendo divertido mientras movía una taza de humeante café delante de sus narices.

- ¿Qué coño haces, Sammy? – gruño con la voz ronca. El otro río.

- ¡Buenos días, marmota! Pensaba que saldríamos temprano hoy.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto mirándose el reloj. Casi salto de su cama al comprobar lo tarde que era. Casi las doce del medio día. - ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? – sin hacer caso del tono enfadado del mayor, Sam le tendió el café que el otro cogio sin pensar.

- Necesitabas dormir un poco más. Ya avise a Bobby de que llegaríamos mas tarde de lo previsto. – Dean le dio un sorbo a su café, no muy convencido. Aun estaba metido en la cama y la verdad es que el sueño le había sentado de maravilla. Un momento… estaba en la cama… Sam le había traído café… en la cama… Sinceramente, en ese momento no supo si tener un ataque de risa o de pánico. Su hermano le había traído el desayuno a la cama… como si el fuera una tía… genial.

El caso de Bobby resulto ser una casa encantada por un polstergueist. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia allí inmediatamente, ya que el lugar les pillaba cerca. Solo pararon para comer en un bar de carretera. Cuando Sam se dirigió al baño, Castiel apareció, sentándose en el mismo sitio que antes ocupara el pequeño.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que no fue tan malo pedir ayuda? No se acabo el mundo ni nada parecido… - comento el ángel, cogiendo una patata frita. Dean le fulmino con la mirada.

- Te odio, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Me consta que no te caigo bien y no se porque. – contesto encogiéndose de hombros. El chico bufo molesto. – Aun así… ¿no te alegras de que te dijera que se lo pidieras? Esta noche has dormido sin interrupciones de ninguna clase. – Dean se sonrojo, recordando lo bien que había dormido en los brazos de Sam y lo mucho que le gusto.

- En serio, tío. Búscate un hobbie. Y vete antes de que vuelva Sam. No quiero que le rondes como a mí. – el ángel sonrío, divertido.

- ¿Te pondrías celoso si hiciera eso?

- ¡Tu estas fatal, tío! ¡Lárgate ya!

- Solo una cosita más. – Castiel cogio otra patata antes de levantarse del asiento. – Cuidado con este trabajo que tenéis. Ahí hay algo más que un simple polstergueist.

- ¿De que coño hablas? – con una risita, el ángel desapareció, justo en el mismo momento en que Sam volvía del baño. - ¡Estupido plumífero que se cree el de "Misterios sin resolver"! – gruño por lo bajo Dean. Sam arqueo las cejas al oírle.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto extrañado.

- Se me ha indigestado el pollo.

- Pero si hemos comido ternera…

- Si, eso también.

Llegaron a la casa a media tarde. Como el polstergueist tenia por costumbre aparecerse por la noche, los chicos prefirieron quedarse merodeando por los alrededores. Un enorme bosque y un cristalino lago rodeaban la vieja casa. Dean aparco el Impala cerca del lago y, después de sacar un par de cervezas del maletero, se sentó en el capo junto a Sam.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hacemos esto? – pregunto con aire ausente Sam.

- ¿El que?

- Esto. Sentarnos sin más a tomarnos una cerveza. – Dean cerró los ojos pensativos mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

- Uhm… creo que… unos meses antes de que te fueras a Stanford.

- Ahm… - ambos se recostaron apoyando la espalda en el parabrisas con las piernas estiradas sobre el capo, mirando hacia el lago.

- Oye, Sam.

- Dime.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te enseñe a nadar? – el pequeño frunció el ceño.

- Dirás de cuando trataste de ahogarme, Dean. – el mayor soltó una risita.

- Exagerado. Solo te hice un par de ahogadillas. Eras tú, que flotabas menos que un ladrillo.

- Ya… casi cojo un trauma por tu culpa, ¿sabes?

- Aprendiste, ¿no?

- Eso no viene al caso.

- Si que viene. Aprendiste, ergo, soy un maestro cojonudo. – Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en carcajadas. – Aun así, seguro que te gano nadando.

- Tú flipas, tío.

- Gallina.

- Dean… cuando anochezca tenemos que entrar a la casa y enfrentarnos a dios sabe que.

- Nenaza.

- Esto es ridículo. No voy a picar.

- Cobarde.

- ¡Ok, ok! ¡Tú lo has querido! De la orilla hasta ese tronco de allí y volver. – Dean miro hacia el tronco que estaba situado casi en la mitad del lago. – A ver quien es el más rápido.

- Prepárate a perder, Sammy. – gruño el mayor sacándose la cazadora. Poco rato después, la camisa, la camiseta, los pantalones y las botas siguieron el mismo camino, quedándose los dos chicos en calzoncillos.

A la cuenta de tres, los dos saltaron al agua y empezaron a nadar lo más rápido que podían. Llegaron al tronco y dieron la vuelta, llegando prácticamente a la vez a la orilla. Ambos se dejaron caer de espaldas sobre la hierba, mojados y riendo como crios.

- Bueno… - resoplo el mayor aun sin aliento. – al menos hay que reconocerte el merito de que has mejorado bastante. – Sam rodó hasta quedar de lado, mirándole.

- ¿Bastante? ¿Solo bastante? – protesto, riendo.

- Ya no te hundes, lo cual es un logro si tenemos en cuenta que pesas como 1000 toneladas. – Sam le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, Dean contesto con otro y a los diez segundos estaban peleando, enredándose y rodando por la hierba, riendo e insultándose entre carcajadas hasta que, agotados y flojos de tanta risa, acabaron tumbados de lado en el suelo, aun enredados, respirando agitados por el esfuerzo, escapándoseles la risa de vez en cuando y Sam cerro los ojos y apoyo su frente en la de Dean, sin querer separarse ni moverse.

- Te voy a decir una cosa, cabeza de chorlito, y como se te ocurra hacer un puto chiste, una maldita broma, te mato. Ya se que te joden los momentos de tías, pero te he echado de menos una cosa mala. – se lo soltó del tiron, casi sin respirar. Dean trago en seco, con un nudo en la garganta. En serio que necesitaba hacer un chiste, una broma, un comentario sarcástico… algo… lo que fuera para aliviar el ambiente porque el no sabia lidiar con esas situaciones. Era un marmolillo para eso y lo sabia. Le ponías delante un wendigo, un espíritu, un puto demonio y si sabia que hacer. Fuego, sal, agua bendita. Simple. Pero… ¿esto? Esto no sabía manejarlo. Esto… ¿Sam? No sabía manejarlo. ¿La mirada de Sam, toda sinceridad y ese puto brillo en los ojos que había añorado una barbaridad? ¿Eso? Eso no sabía manejarlo. Pero tampoco podía hacer daño a su hermano haciendo el idiota.

- Yo también a ti. – lo dijo tan bajito y tan forzado que Sam creyó que lo había imaginado. Pero si había sido así o no, le dio igual. Sonrío feliz como si le hubieran hecho el cumplido más grande del mundo. Se separo por fin y se levanto, tendiéndole luego la mano a Dean para que se levantara también.

- ¡Vamos! Tenemos un espíritu que cazar esta noche. – feliz como el solo.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

La casa no era más lóbrega ni más escalofriante porque no podía. Casi en ruinas, con habitaciones quemadas, sin luz, llena de telarañas y polvo, muebles y espejos tapados con amarillentas y mohosas sabanas, tablones crujientes, ratas y demás campando a sus anchas… vamos, que no se venia abajo de puro milagro.

A las once y media de la noche los chicos entraron allí, con sus escopetas cargadas de sal, la mochila llena de munición y gasolina y Sam con la cámara en visión nocturna y grabando. Grabando porque, joder, Dean, nunca hemos grabado nada y podría ser divertido y si chillas como una nena te tendré grabado para la posteridad.

- ¡Mis pelotas me vas a grabar chillando! En todo caso, saldrás tú chillando de fondo, como siempre. – Sam río, porque aun seguía de buen humor por lo de la tarde. ¿Ahora mismo? No le importaba una mierda lo que le dijera Dean. Le podría estar insultando una hora, que aun seguiría feliz porque antes le dijo que le había echado de menos. Por eso seguía picándole, porque estaba feliz.

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto enfocándole con la cámara. - ¡Señoras y señores, Dean Winchester! Ilumínanos sobre… - se quedo un rato pensando, mientras el mayor pasaba de el, escaneando la habitación. – Uhm… ¡Ya! ¡Sobre tus experiencias sexuales! – Dean se volvió y le miro torcido.

- Se te va la pinza.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Siempre estas fardandome de eso y ahora no quieres contar nada? Será miedo escénico por la cámara…

- Será que te has dado algún golpe en el lago… porque no haces más que decir chorradas…

- Vale. Te pregunto y tú respondes. así es más fácil. – gruñido por parte de Dean y Sam disfrutando como un crío. Y el polstergueist sin aparecer. Las doce menos cuarto.

- ¿Seguro que en el café de antes no te echaron nada? ¿Whisky? ¿Coñac? ¿Algo?

- ¿Cuántas? – el mayor le miro, arqueando una ceja, interrogante. – A cuantas, Dean…

- Como que voy a llevar la cuenta…

- Fantasma…

- Eso quisiera yo, que apareciera ya el puto fantasma…

- ¿Trios? – Dean bufo y se río.

- Unos cuantos. ¿En serio vas a seguir preguntándome estas chorradas? – ahora fue Sam el que río.

- Yeah. Un poquito. Es que me aburro y ese bicho no aparece. A ver… que mas… ¿Tíos?

- ¡A que te parto la cara! – Sam estallo en carcajadas al ver la cara de espanto de su hermano.

- Me tomare eso como un no. ¿Ni uno solo?

- ¡Sam!

- Vale, vale… Tío, esta conversación la pienso colgar en Youtube… - Dean se acerco, mosqueado y le arrebato la cámara.

- A ti te voy a colgar yo de las pelotas si se te ocurre hacer esa gilipollez. – gruño.

Entonces paso. Algo maligno, una especie de aura negra y gigantesca lleno la habitación. Fue algo muy extraño y muy rápido. Casi un parpadeo, una respiración, un latido. De repente, todo estaba bien y al segundo siguiente Sam había chocado dolorosamente contra una pared, el colgante de Dean acabo arrancado de su cuello por una fuerza invisible y el mayor estampado contra la pared opuesta. Fue así, un parpadeo, una respiración, un latido… y Dean se levanto con una expresión sádica en el rostro y los ojos negros como el petróleo.

- ¿Dean? – Sam trato de acercarse a su hermano pero la misma fuerza invisible que mando su colgante a los pies de Sam, le volvió a pegar a la pared, impidiéndole todo movimiento. - ¡Dean! ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sammy? No ocurre nada… - el pequeño pestañeo, porque esa no era la voz de Dean. No podía serlo, porque era maldad pura. Nada del tono travieso de siempre, nada de la voz burlona, nada del cariño escondido en sarcasmo que siempre usaba el mayor. Solo maldad y nada más.

- ¿Estas poseído? ¿Cómo le has poseído? ¡No puede ser! ¡Los dos tenemos el amuleto tatuado! ¿Quién demonios eres? – y la risa. Esa carcajada tan maligna que a Sam le recordó a esos malos de pelis antiguas. Ni Jeremy Irons en sus buenos tiempos, vamos.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy poseído, Sammy? Nadie me esta poseyendo. Yo soy Dean y solamente Dean. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo soy tu hermano y soy el Infierno. ¿O pensabas que en este tiempo no me había ocurrido nada ahí abajo? ¿Qué creías que pase allí? ¿Unas vacaciones? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo estuve ahí?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Fueron cuatro meses… - Dean soltó otra carcajada cargada de malas intenciones, mientras se paseaba frente a Sam.

- ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Eso crees? Esta claro que no sabes mucho del Infierno, hermanito… cuatro meses… - y su tono era desprecio, completo y simple desprecio. – Cuarenta años, Sam. Cuarenta largos, agónicos y llenos de tortura y terror. Cuarenta años. – el pequeño se quedo congelado. No podía ser verdad. Era una mentira. Ese ser le estaba mintiendo.

- ¡No es verdad! – Dean le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿No te lo ha dicho la zorra de tu amiguita Ruby? ¿Qué el tiempo allí es muy distinto al de aquí? ¿Qué cada mes que pasa aquí, es muchísimo mas tiempo allí? Pues debió hacerlo. A lo mejor así, te hubieras esforzado más en sacarme del Infierno. – golpe bajo. Golpe bajísimo y rastrero. El rostro de Sam reflejo todo el daño que ese golpe había causado y el demonio, Dean, o lo que fuera, lo disfruto.

- Hice todo lo que pude…

- Eso es lo que dicen los perdedores, Sam… los que no se esfuerzan lo suficiente… y todo esto fue por culpa tuya, Sammy… voy a hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo que debí hacer… - el pequeño vio asustado como Dean sacaba su cuchillo de la funda que tenia sujeta en el cinturón. Un cuchillo enorme, de esos que usaban para decapitar a los vampiros. La hoja brillaba mortalmente a la luz de la luna. Sam sabía que tenía que hacer algo, que tenia que reaccionar o le iba a matar. Lo leyó en sus ojos, ahora negros.

No quería, no debía, no deseaba que Dean le viera jamás usar sus poderes, pero no le quedo otra opción. O eso o morir a manos de su propio hermano. Ya se ocuparía del cabreo de Dean después, cuando le sacara a ese demonio de dentro. Porque eso no podía ser el, tenia que estar poseído.

Concentrándose, consiguió anular el poder que le retenía contra la pared y soltarse. Dean le miro sorprendido, pero no dejo de avanzar con el cuchillo. Sam cerró los ojos y alzo la mano, el mismo movimiento que había usado un centenar de veces para expulsar demonios de otros cuerpos, pero esta vez no funciono. Dean ni se inmuto y siguió avanzando con el cuchillo en alto. Sam estaba desconcertado, pero acertó a moverse antes de que la afilada hoja le atravesara el corazón.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – mascullo, volviendo a esquivar el cuchillo. La carcajada del mayor volvió a sonar tan retorcida y maligna que a Sam se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

- Te lo dije, Sammy… no estoy poseído… este soy yo… y no puedes sacarme de aquí sin matarme antes… porque lo único oscuro que hay en mi interior es mi propia alma… - le volvió a atacar y esta vez, Sam consiguió agarrarle el brazo parando el golpe y forcejearon por el cuchillo. Dean peleo salvaje, sin miramientos ni contemplaciones, dispuesto a matarle y eso lo hizo más difícil, porque Sam no quería hacerle daño.

Tras un rato peleando por el cuchillo, el pequeño consiguió que lo soltara y que resbalara por el suelo, lejos de ellos dos. Dean le dio uno de sus puñetazos, directo a la boca que le dejo con un labio roto y sangrando. Sam se lo lamió y ataco. Rápido y con pocos golpes, como su hermano le enseño. Una patada justo en la entrepierna que el otro no se esperaba, para desestabilizarlo y agarro lo primero que tenía a mano, que resulto ser la pata rota de una silla, para golpearle dejándole KO. Se agacho junto a su cuerpo cuando vio que no se movía y comprobó que solo estaba inconsciente. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Podría recuperarse y volver a atacarle y, hasta que no supiera que demonios había pasado no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarle suelto. Saco de su mochila unas esposas y, tras recoger del suelo el colgante de su hermano, lo cargo hasta el Impala y lo coloco en el asiento del copiloto. Tenia que sacarlo de allí y ya. A donde fuera y bien lejos de ese lugar infernal.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Era raro… no es que el estuviera alguna vez en una situación que no fuera rara ya de por si, pero era raro volver a conducir el Impala estando Dean vivo. Y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que su hermano estaba en el otro asiento, esposado e inconsciente… ya rayaba lo surrealista. Aun así, Sam no dejo de conducir, rumbo a no sabia donde. Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera pensar con tranquilidad que había ocurrido… que demonios le pasaba a Dean… necesitaba ayuda con esto…

Quince kilómetros mas tarde, Sam encontraba un aislado y horrible motel en donde pidió una habitación sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones de porque tenia a un tío esposado en su coche y porque tenia que meterlo cargándolo sobre su hombro y porque tenia que amordarzalo. Si. Amordazrlo. Porque cuando Dean se recupero del golpe y empezó a hablar… bueno, mejor que no hubiera recuperado la consciencia… y hubiera sido mucho mejor también que Sam le hubiera puesto una mordaza cuando le ato a la silla con las esposas…

- Eres un cobarde, Sammy…

- Cállate un rato, ¿quieres? Estoy intentando conseguir ayuda. – le gruño el pequeño dando paseos por la habitación con el móvil pegado a la oreja. – Maldita sea, Bobby… coge el maldito teléfono… ¿Dónde demonios esta cuando hace falta de verdad? ¡Joder!

- Eres un inútil… ni con tus estupidos poderes me has podido detener, hermanito. Eres patético. – Sam le fulmino con la mirada, mientras seguía tratando de llamar por teléfono.

- ¿Sabias lo de mis poderes?  
- Claro que lo sabia. ¿Me tomas por estupido? Te he criado, Sammy, se cuando me mientes. – el pequeño finalmente desistió de llamar a Bobby y guardo su móvil en la chaqueta.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú a mí? Me has decepcionado, Sam. La única cosa que te pedí, antes de morir y no fuiste capaz de cumplirla. – el pequeño se revolvió enfadado, encarándole y apoyando las manos en la silla.

- Me dejaste solo, Dean… solo en una maldita guerra… solo en esta tierra maldita… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Sam gritaba, ya mas que enfadado.

- Vendí mi alma por ti, desgraciado. Lo menos que podías haber hecho era cumplir una puta promesa. – el otro volvió a gruñir y cogio nuevamente el móvil para seguir intentando llamar a Bobby. Necesitaba la ayuda como el aire. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Bobby? - ¿Y sabes por que lo hice, Sammy?

- Deja que adivine… - contesto con sarcasmo. - ¿Por qué te lo pidió papa? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decirme? – puro enfado y la sonrisa de Dean se torció aun mas, siniestra.

- No. ¿Es que no me oíste la vez que te lo dije? No podía estar solo… no quería estar solo. – el pequeño chasqueo los dedos, como contrariado.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Esa era mi segunda opción!

- Lo bueno es que no sabes la verdadera razón de eso… - Sam frunció aun mas el ceño. Esa conversación le estaba dando una buena migraña. Tenia que amordazar a Dean. ¿Por qué no lo habia hecho?

- ¿Y cual es? – pregunto con voz cansada. – Porque seguro que vas a iluminarme con esa nueva información, sea la que sea.

- Yeah… porque soy tan patético, Sam, que no podía vivir sin ti. Soy tan patético… que no podía seguir viviendo pensando en que no había podido follar contigo. ¿Cómo se te ha quedado el cuerpo? – definitivamente, tenia que volver a amordazar a Dean.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído, hermanito. Quería follar contigo. Te quería meter en mi cama. así de simple. Desde siempre. Bueno, desde siempre no. Desde que cumpliste los diecinueve, para ser mas exactos. – vale… TENIA que amordazarlo. Sam había pasado de estar normal, a ponerse blanco y de ahí, a sonrojarse por completo. Parpadeo, confuso y trato de recomponerse para no demostrar a ese demonio que le había incomodado. No pensaba dejarle ganar la partida. Por fin, Bobby contesto al teléfono, después de lo que parecieron mil horas esperando.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Bobby! ¡Al fin! ¡Ya era hora, joder!

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué ocurre? Te oigo muy alterado. – Sam suspiro, tratando de calmarse y empezó a andar en círculos alrededor de Dean, mientras hablaba por el móvil, seguido por la mirada del mayor, que no dejaba de sonreír torcido.

- Joder, Bobby. Llevo horas llamándote. Ha ocurrido algo. Dean esta poseído… bueno… no poseído, exactamente. Es como si estuviera poseído, pero sigue siendo el… pero en demonio… y no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer. No puedo exorcizarlo.

- ¡No puede estar poseído! tenéis el amuleto.

- Lo se, lo se. Por eso te digo que no es una posesión, exactamente. Es muy raro. Estábamos en la casa esa… y de repente, algo nos ataco y Dean es como si se hubiera vuelto un demonio. – y mientras Sam intentaba hablar con Bobby para solucionar el problema, Dean procuraba por todos los medios interrumpir la conversación, ya que atado no podía hacer mucho mas que molestar.

- ¿Sabes lo que quería hacerte, Sammy? – medio canturreo.

- ¡Dean, cállate! No, Bobby, es mi hermano que no me deja escuchar… - el pequeño tapo el micro del móvil y fulmino con la mirada al mayor. – O te callas o te meto un calcetín sudado en la boca.

- Hablando de meter cosas en la boca… Esa era una de las cosas que quería que tu me hicieras… ya sabes… ponerte de rodillas en un callejón oscuro y que me la comieras como si fuera un helado de chocolate…

- ¡¡¡DEAN!!! – chillo el pequeño, escandalizado y mas rojo que una amapola.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el chocolate? ¿Vainilla, mejor? Joder, Sam, que es una fantasía, puede ser del sabor que tú quieras… que tiquismiquis…

- ¿Sam? – y Bobby por la otra línea. Y Sam a punto de que le de un ataque de histeria o algo por el estilo, pero quería darle un puñetazo bien dado a su hermano. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Nada… nada… ¿Qué puedo hacer con Dean, Bobby? Si no puedo exorcizarle…

- Espera un minuto que busque… no cuelgues…

- Genial…

- Oye, Sammy… ¿sabes con lo que soñé anoche? Cuando saliste el otro día de la ducha… soñé con agarrarte así, tal y como saliste, solo con la toalla y mojado, y tirarte sobre la cama, sin darte tiempo a reaccionar y ponerte bocabajo, quitarte la toalla de un tiron y empezar a lamerte la espalda entera, bebiéndome las gotas de agua que aun te quedaran ahí. Desde la nuca hasta el culo. – Sam había vuelto a sonrojarse. Genial. Si no fuera porque tenía que estar pendiente al teléfono… joder con Dean… - ¿Y sabes que te haría después?

- Dean, por favor… por lo que mas quieras, cállate de una puta vez.

- ¿Por que, Sam? ¿Te estas poniendo cachondo? Porque yo lo estoy… - y, joder, que era verdad. Sam no pudo evitar mirar hacia la abultada entrepierna de su hermano. Cabron. Como odiaba que se diera cuenta de que también se estaba empalmando. Le odiaba, de verdad.

- ¿Quieres que te eche un cubo de agua fría? ¿Bendita a ser posible? – ironizo. Dean soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Te pondría más si estuviera mojado y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, Sammy?

- Vete a la mierda.

- ¿Sam? Espero por tu propio bien, niño, que eso no fuera para mí. – Joder, Bobby.

- No, Bobby, no. Perdona. Era para Dean, créeme. Se lo esta ganando a pulso. Dime que encontraste algo, o le pego un tiro pero ya. – la risa del viejo cazador se oyó al otro lado de la línea. – Bobby, no es gracioso para nada.

- Lo siento. Si encontré algo. Antes, deja que te haga una pregunta estupida.

- Dispara.

- ¿Dean lleva su colgante? Ese que siempre lleva.

- ¿El que yo le regale, que tú me diste? – pregunto Sam, extrañado.

- Ese mismo.

- No. No lo lleva. Cuando pasó lo de la casa, acabo en el suelo. Se rompió el cordón. – suspiro aliviado al otro lado del teléfono.

- Bien. Me lo imaginaba. Vuelve a ponérselo. Inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

- ¡Tú, hazlo! – Sam soltó un momento el móvil y rebusco en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el colgante.

- Espero que esto funcione… - mascullo acercándose a su hermano. – Porque una hora aguantando tus guarradas, Dean, es más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

- Hubiera sido más soportable si en vez de escucharlas, me hubieras dejado ponerlas en práctica…

- Sigue soñando, mejor. – Sam se inclino sobre su hermano para colocarle el colgante y atárselo al cuello, ocasión que aprovecho Dean para morderle y lamerle la garganta. El pequeño se estremeció entero. – Quédate quieto…

- No quiero. – gruño el mayor, dándole otro mordisco. Y el puto nudo que no le terminaba de salir, joder. Sam maldijo por lo bajo cuando se le escapo el cordón y tuvo que volver a empezar el nudo. Tras cinco minutos mas de forcejeo con el nudo y de Dean mordiendo, Sam pudo por fin separarse, sintiéndose el cuello en carne viva y más empalmado de lo que había estado en meses. Pero al menos, los ojos de Dean volvieron a ser verdes.

- ¿Dean? ¿Eres tú o mister pervertido? – el mayor parpadeo.

- ¿Quién? ¡Tío! ¿Por qué coño estoy esposado a la silla? – Sam se dejo caer sentado en el suelo.

- Es una laaaaarga historia…

Un buen rato y un montón de explicaciones después…

- ¿Me estas diciendo que estaba poseído? – Sam le miro con el ceño fruncido, como analizando si Dean estaba realmente sorprendido o no.

- Er… no exactamente… pero algo por el estilo. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – y la cara del mayor que parecía sincera. Algo inquieto, algo ligeramente sonrojado, pero sincero y normal. Al menos en apariencia.

- Nada. Solo hasta llegar a la casa y poco mas. Pero después de eso, nada de nada.

- Uhm… mejor así. – Sam que le volvió a mirar intensamente y Dean que esquivo esa mirada como si quemara.

- Si, seguro. Voy a ducharme.

- Vale. Bobby me dijo que vayamos a su casa. Podemos salir mañana, si te parece. – y no. Sam debía estar teniendo alucinaciones porque era imposible que Dean pareciera incomodo y avergonzado. ¿De que? Joder, pues de lo que le había soltado antes, ¿de que coño iba a ser si no?

- Ya, vale… voy a la ducha… - el pequeño se rasco la nuca, agobiado. En serio que deseaba que Dean no recordara nada de la conversación que habían tenido, pero visto lo visto, estaba claro que no iba a ser posible. Bufo molesto. Conociendo a Dean, iba a ser imposible hablar con el del tema y decirle que no tenia importancia, que sabia que era el demonio el que hablaba y no el y que no pasaba nada. ¿así como leches iba a arreglar nada?

El tiempo paso volando mientras el pequeño se debatía si hablar o no y un poco menos apurado Dean salio por fin de la ducha, vestido con ropa mas cómoda. Sam parpadeo. El mayor no solía ponerse casi nunca esa ropa como no fuera que supieran que no había mas cacerías en una buena temporada. Estar siempre listo era el lema favorito de Dean. Por eso era raro hasta verle sin la cazadora. Ni que decir tiene lo rarísimo que fue para Sam ver a su hermano con sus vaqueros más viejos, una camiseta que hacia años que no se ponía y descalzo.

- ¡Ey! ¿Te vas a dormir ya?

- Si. Estoy hecho polvo. ¿Tu no?

- Voy a mirar una cosa en el portátil primero. Luego iré. – Sam sonrío cuando su hermano le gruño un "No te quedes mirando porno, que nos conocemos, Sammy." y le dejo solo en el comedor. Miro el portátil sin saber muy bien que hacer. Quería descubrir porque el colgante había funcionado y que demonios había pasado. también podría llamar a Bobby, pero si iban a verlo al día siguiente… ¿para que molestarle a esas horas de la noche? Finalmente investigo un poco los antecedentes de la casa a la que habían ido esa noche. Casi eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando decidió intentar dormir algo.

Con un suspiro cansado se dirigió al dormitorio y entro sin encender las luces. Al acercarse a las camas noto que Dean se revolvía en la suya, atrapado en una pesadilla de la que parecía no poder despertar. Se pateo mentalmente por haber olvidado ese detalle. Dean se movió una vez mas, gruñendo algo en sueños y Sam se sentó a su lado en la cama, apartándole el pelo aun húmedo de la ducha de la frente. Ese nimio contacto basto para que el mayor despertara.

- ¿Sammy?

- Hazme un sitio, anda.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

El viaje en coche hasta la casa de Bobby fue en un silencio extraño. Ni cómodo ni incomodo, ni tenso ni tranquilo. Fue rarísimo. Como esperaba Sam, ni hablaron mas de lo ocurrido durante la "no-posesión" ni de cuando el pequeño se coló en la cama de Dean ni tampoco de que este dejo de tener pesadillas y se durmió casi al instante de que Sam le abrazara. Ni una palabra sobre todo eso. Pero es que tampoco hablaron de nada más. El mayor puso la radio, alternando Metallica, AC/DC y Motörhead, y no abrió la boca para nada.

Al llegar al desguace, Bobby salio a recibirles a la puerta alertado por el ruido del motor del Impala. Sam estuvo una media hora explicando todos los pormenores de la "no-posesión" mientras Dean escuchaba todo atentamente ojeando libros para disimular que escuchaba.

- ¿Y que paso cuando llegasteis al motel? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, Dean ya estaba consciente y tú decías algo de que no callaba ni bajo agua y que te estaba poniendo de los nervios… - Sam se tenso y a Dean se le cayo ruidosamente el libro que tenia en las manos, agachándose inmediatamente a recogerlo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los otros dos le miraron un segundo, extrañados, pero no dijeron nada.

- Er… si, ya. Bueno… ya sabes… lo típico… empezó a insultarme y a soltar chorradas típicas de demonios. Pueden llegar a ser muy cargantes, tú sabes. – el suspiro de alivio que soltó Dean fue tan sonoro, que Sam y Bobby no pudieron evitar volverse nuevamente a mirarle con sospecha.

- Bueno… - dijo Bobby, ignorando de nuevo a Dean y centrándose otra vez en el pequeño. – Ya sabes que los demonios siempre mienten.

- Si, claro. Lo se. – murmuro no muy convencido Sam. Dean soltó el libro en el escritorio de Bobby.

- Er… voy a… a mirar una cosa al coche… hacia un ruidito raro cuando vinimos aquí… - Sam frunció el ceño.

- Aja… - el mayor se sonrojo y salio a toda velocidad de la casa. El pequeño soltó un suspiro de frustración.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – pregunto Bobby, extrañado.

- Mas o menos lo de siempre…

Dean hizo lo que normalmente hacia cuando algo en su mundo no iba como tenia que ir… esconder la cabeza en el motor de su amado Impala. Era su extraña manera de poner algo de orden en su cerebro. Simple pero eficaz para el. Y ahí le encontró Sam, un rato después de terminar de hablar con Bobby. El pequeño se apoyo en un lateral del coche y se cruzo de brazos mirándole trastear el motor.

- Dean.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- No se de que me hablas, Sam. – el pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste diciendo que no recordabas lo que paso en el motel?

- No se de que me hablas, tío. – repitió el mayor con la cabeza aun metida bajo el capo. Ni siquiera se había asomado para mirarlo. Sam bufo.

- Aja… así que… ¿no vamos a hablar de eso? ¿vas a seguir escondiéndote en el coche las próximas dos semanas?

- No se de que… ¡Espera! ¿Dos semanas? ¿Por qué nos vamos a quedar dos semanas aquí? – el pequeño río divertido.

- Porque nos ha pedido ayuda para pintar la casa y no podía decirle que no después de que me ayudara contigo y porque tu te has largado de la casa a toda leche y me has dejado solo… así que se ha aprovechado.

- Joder…

- Entonces… ¿vamos a hablar de lo del motel?

- No. Y sigo diciendo que no se de que me hablas. – gruño Dean, sin querer salir aun del motor. Se estaba bien ahí, sin mirar a su hermano a la cara. Era mas fácil responder y escaquearse así.

- Vale. Pues hablare yo y tu me escuchas. Porque la verdad, de verdad que me gustaría saber porque no me quieres contar que si recordabas lo del motel, lo de que te espose y que me dijiste que querías follar conmigo. – Sam sonrío al oír el golpe que Dean se había pegado contra el capo al escucharle. – Si, Dean. Follar. Lo dijiste así. ¿Lo entiendes o te lo deletreo?

- Estaba poseído. – volvió a gruñir el mayor. Sam chasqueo la lengua. Casi había conseguido que sacara la cabeza y lo mirara. Solo un poquito mas…

- No, tío, no estabas poseído. Las posesiones no se van así por las buenas por mucho colgante que te pusiera. No se lo que era y pienso averiguarlo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no era una posesión. Y lo que me dijiste no lo dijo ningún demonio. Fuiste tú.

- Vuelvo a repetirte que estaba poseído y que no recuerdo nada de eso. – Sam arqueo una ceja.

- Di lo que quieras, tío. Pero si crees que vas a poder esquivarme durante quince días, lo llevas claro. – refunfuño el pequeño volviéndose hacia la casa.

- Eso lo veremos…

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

¿Que no podía esquivarle mientras estuvieran en casa de Bobby? Pues por lo visto, Dean estaba mas que dispuesto a demostrar que si se podía. Vamos. Faltaría más. Y lo consiguió… durante dos días. Al tercero, Bobby les cogio de un puñado a los dos, les puso un par de brochas y un montón de botes de pintura blanca en las manos y los coloco en uno de los laterales de la casa, ordenándoles que no se movieran de allí hasta que esa pared estuviera pintada entera. ¡Y con dos capas! Sam dio gracias a todo lo santo que existiera por poner a Bobby en sus vidas. Estaba claro que el viejo cazador se había olido que algo no andaba bien con los hermanos y había decidido ayudar a su manera. ¡Menos mal!

Dean refunfuño, gruño, maldijo en latín y en arameo y protesto por lo bajo durante dos horas… Cuando se canso de que Sam le ignorara se callo por fin.

- ¿Has terminado ya? – le pregunto el pequeño sin mirarle.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si has terminado ya de hacer de Reina del Drama, Dean?

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – gruño el mayor manchándole el brazo con la brocha llena de pintura blanca.

Sam parpadeo y se miro la franja blanca que ahora adornaba su brazo izquierdo y miro a Dean. El mayor le fulmino con la mirada, retándole a decir algo. Sam no dijo nada. Cogio su propia brocha, la remojo bien en pintura y dibujo una línea en el brazo del mayor, desde el hombro hasta la mano.

Dean se miro el brazo manchado. Miro a su hermano, volvió a mirarse el brazo, miro otra vez a Sam…

- ¡No puedo creerme que hayas hecho algo tan infantil! – exclamo finalmente. El pequeño ni se inmuto, con el rostro serio como si no pasara absolutamente nada, pero con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

- ¡Has empezado tú!

- ¿Quieres pelea, niñato? – le reto el mayor. Sam reprimió como pudo una carcajada.

- Ok. Esta claro que no vamos a poder solucionarlo de otra manera. – ambos se quitaron las camisetas, aprovechando que hacia mucho calor y empuñaron sus brochas como si fueran espadas. - ¡En guardia, cretino!

- ¡Te voy a poner mas blanco que la cal, perra! – empezaron a darse brochazos como si fueran estocadas, pintándose y muertos de risa. Pronto las brochas acabaron en el suelo, olvidadas y se siguieron peleando a empujones y zancadillas. Dean empezó a hacer trampas cuando se vio perdiendo terreno y casi le pone a Sam un bote de pintura de sombrero.

A Dean le ardían las manos con cada golpe o empujón que le daba a su hermano. Era tocarle la piel y le quemaba. Aunque era un calor agradable, de esos que lo único que deseabas era quemarte en esa hoguera hasta no quedar ni las cenizas. Los leves empujones no eran suficientes. No estaba tocando piel suficiente. Necesitaba más piel, mas contacto. Por eso empujo a Sam hasta la pared recién pintada más próxima, sujetándole del pecho con una mano y apoyando todo su peso para inmovilizarle.

- Te voy a pintar de arriba abajo, enano. – le amenazo, riendo. Sam también río, forcejeando para soltarse. Los ojos del mayor se oscurecieron cuando la rodilla de Sam le rozo sin querer la entrepierna. Se tuvo que morder los labios para no emitir un gemido.

- Me pregunto como vas a hacer eso, si ya tienes las manos ocupadas agarrandome. – Dean sonrío torcido.

- Siempre queda el recurso de las esposas, ¿no? – contesto convirtiendo su voz en un susurro sugerente y acercándose peligrosamente al pequeño. Ambos tenían los ojos clavados en el otro, casi sin parpadear. Sam trago en seco y sintió su rostro arder.

- Hombre… es un buen recurso… - replico en voz baja también. El pequeño se lamió los labios. Dean había pegado casi todo su cuerpo sobre el de Sam y… ¡joder, que calor hacia! - ¿Dean?

- ¿Uhm?

- Si vas a besarme, hazlo ya, ¿vale? Que como se seque la pintura me voy a quedar pegado en la pared y a ver luego como me sacas… - el mayor soltó una risita y acerco el rostro un poco más.

- Eres un idiota…

- Cretino…

- Nenaza…

- Tarado…

- Perra… - mientras se insultaban, habían ido bajando la voz nuevamente hasta convertirla en un murmullo casi inaudible. Dean le rozo los labios. Una simple caricia y Sam adelanto el rostro para obtener más contacto. El mayor no se hizo de rogar y le beso. Besos cortos y tanteando terreno, saboreándose y amoldándose. Besos que les dejaban con ganas de mas.

Con un gruñido, el mayor se apretó aun mas contra el cuerpo y los labios de su hermano y le mordisqueo hasta que Sam abrió su boca invitándole a entrar. Invitación que Dean acepto gustoso, colando su lengua en la boca de su hermano que gimió al sentirle. Se besaron durante largo rato, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor… hasta de que estaban en casa de Bobby y de que se suponía que debían estar pintando…

- ¡¡Chicos!! ¿Os queda mucho? – al oír la voz del viejo cazador, ambos se separaron de golpe. Intercambiaron una mirada, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Cuando Bobby llego al fin hasta ellos se quedo helado al verlos. Los dos hermanos estaban llenos de pintura desde la cabeza a los pies. De hecho, había mas pintura en sus cuerpos y en el suelo que en la pared, de la cual no habían pintado ni una cuarta parte. El cazador frunció el ceño. – Que os quede claro que esa pintura la vais a pagar vosotros… y cuando consigáis quitaros todo lo blanco de encima, os vais a llegar al pueblo y a comprar la que habéis tirado con vuestras tonterías y mañana volvéis a pintarme la pared entera… No es por nada, pero la silueta de Sam en la pared no me hace juego con las azucenas… ¿He sido claro? – gruño.

- Si, señor…

Sam se examino el cabello con ojo crítico en el espejo del baño del piso superior. Mientras se duchaba, se lo había enjabonado al menos cuatro veces, pero aun tenia mechones blancos por culpa de la pintura.

Suspiro, mirando su reflejo. Aun tenía los labios hinchados por el beso y la cara irritada por el roce de la barba de tres días de Dean.

El beso… joder, el beso… había sido un BESO con mayúsculas. Todavía le temblaban las piernas. Pero Sam aun se preguntaba como había sucedido eso, como habían pasado de jugar como siempre a estar besándose como si se acabara el mundo. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos esa tarde? ¿Qué había provocado ese cambio?

- No, joder, yo no he vuelto cambiado. – refunfuño Dean a su reflejo, secándose el pelo delante del espejo del bajo del piso inferior. Pero, entonces, pensó… ¿Qué había pasado en el patio?

El pensaba que Sam volvió diferente de la muerte, cuando Dean hizo el pacto. Volvió distinto. Algo no cuadraba en su hermano. Pero… si Sam había cambiado, y seguro que el pequeño fue al cielo o lo que fuera cuando murió… ¿Cómo de cambiado había vuelto el, que había estado en el Infierno? Si al menos recordara algo…

- Mejor que sigas sin recordar. créeme, Dean, no estas preparado para recuperar esos recuerdos ahora. – Dean casi rugió y miro por el espejo al ángel, que se encontraba sentado en la bañera, observándole con sus misteriosos ojos azules.

- ¡Hombre, Cas! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Empezaba a echarte de menos. – ironizo el cazador. Castiel arqueo las cejas.

- ¿Cas? ¿Qué confianzas son esas, Dean?

- Relájate, Cas. Siempre le pongo motes a todos los que me caen mal. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Suficiente. – Dean se termino de secar y se puso los calzoncillos, ignorando al ángel.

- Así que suficiente, ¿eh? Además de pluma, también tienes una vena pervertida…

- Mira quien fue a hablar. – Dean gruño y siguió vistiéndose. - ¿Por qué no me preguntas ya lo que quieres preguntarme, Dean?

- Odio que hagas eso, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Es útil con gente tan cabezota como tu. – contesto, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pregunta.

- Te odio.

- Lo se. Pregunta. – el chico se abrocho los vaqueros, sin dejar de mirar al ángel en el reflejo del espejo.

- Er… crees… o sea… sabes si… ¡mierda! – respiro profundamente, cerrando un instante los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, clavo nuevamente la mirada en el ángel. – Lo que me hicieron ahí abajo… me ha cambiado, ¿verdad?

- Si, pero no de la manera que tu crees. – contesto Castiel, después de meditar su respuesta un minuto.

- ¿De que manera, entonces? – Castiel suspiro, levantadose y se coloco detrás del cazador, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, donde aun se veía la marca de cuando le saco del infierno.

- Estas experiencias siempre cambian la forma de pensar de los humanos… eso es lo único que ha cambiado en ti, Dean. Tú forma de pensar, tus prioridades.

- ¿Te vas a poner en plan sicólogo conmigo, Cas? – el ángel soltó una risita.

- Solo digo lo evidente. Ya has empezado a darte cuenta de que es importante para ti. Cuando decidas ser valiente, podrás permitirte ser feliz de nuevo.

- ¿Valiente? Yo ya soy valiente. No le tengo miedo a nada. Salvo a volar, claro…

- Un hombre sabio dijo una vez… valiente es aquel que tiene miedo pero que se enfrenta y supera sus miedos. Aquel que no le teme a nada, es un irresponsable.

- ¿Y quien fue el lumbreras que soltó esa perla de sabiduría? – pregunto Dean, poniéndose una camiseta limpia.

- Ni idea. Pero queda bien.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- Joder, tío… esto se parece al "Templo maldito" con tanta telaraña y tanto trasto suelto… - ambos chicos se encontraban en el desván de la casa de Bobby. El viejo cazador les había enviado ahí arriba a buscar un viejo candelabro ceremonial que usaba para rituales de purificación de objetos. El problema es que el desván estaba a reventar de muebles y demás cacharros y parecía que no había entrado nadie en años. – En serio, Sam, me siento como Indiana Jones… tu puedes ser la chica de turno… ¿Qué tal la del vestidito blanco? Esa era mona… - Sam soltó una risita.

- ¿Por qué siempre me toca ser la chica? – pregunto haciendo un mohín para no reírse.

- Es que eres la chica, Sam… Anda, vamos a buscar el dichoso candelabro ese… que no se como lo encontraremos entre tanto cacharro y tanta telaraña… Bobby podría limpiar de vez en cuando… - ambos se separaron, yendo cada uno a un extremo diferente de la habitación y empezaron a buscar.

- Sinceramente, Bobby podría comprarse un candelabro nuevo y ahorrarnos esto… asco de telarañas… - Dean río desde la otra punta de la habitación, detrás de un viejo y destrozado armario.

- Eres una nena, Sammy. – durante un buen rato, se hizo el silencio mientras buscaban. Mientras hacían eso, Sam daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto del beso. Quería hablar de eso con Dean, pero imaginaba que su hermano se enfadaría o trataría de esquivar el tema. Además… le daba vergüenza…

- Er… ¿Dean?

- ¿Uhm?

- Nada… olvídalo. – el mayor le miro raro. Sam se sonrojo y siguió buscando.

- Vale. – quince minutos más de búsqueda y el pequeño seguía pensando que debían hablar. Pero… joder… cuando iba a hacerlo se quedo en blanco. Jamás le había ocurrido algo parecido. Mierda, era Dean. Era su hermano. Tendría que poder hablar de eso con el. Bien… había que echar valor e intentarlo otra vez…

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Qué? – tono molesto y Sam se volvió a quedar en blanco. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

- Er… nada… - Dean le fulmino con la mirada. Tenía telarañas en el pelo y se había manchado la cara de polvo. Y, dios, como le brillaban los ojos…

- Sam… - y ahora tono de advertencia. Genial.

- No, en serio… no es nada…

- Vale. – cobarde… eso es lo que era… un cobarde… ¡los Winchester no son cobardes! No… tenia que ser valiente… joder, si el jamás se había echado atrás en nada…

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Qué coño quieres, Sammy? – Er.… y después de eso… ¿Qué leches contestas? Si solo con el tono mosqueado de Dean ya era para echarse a correr en dirección contraria…

- Nada, tío…

- ¡Sam! – por suerte para el pequeño, vio algo en el suelo que le llamo la atención. Aparto un par de tablones sueltos y encontró una vieja espada. Vieja y enorme. Bastante simple y casi sin adornos y la hoja estaba sucia y algo oxidada pero tenía el tamaño de las que salían en las películas medievales. Sam tuvo que sujetar la empuñadura con más fuerza de la que se esperaba, ya que era muy pesada.

- ¡Ey! ¡Mira esto! ¡Bobby tiene espadas! ¡Como mola! – Dean le vio aparecer, con la enorme espada en las manos. Sam la hizo girar en sus manos, acercándose a su hermano.

- Wow… es enorme… Ten cuidado con eso, a ver si vas a cortarte. – el pequeño soltó una risita. Apunto con la espada a Dean y avanzo hasta quedar a pocos pasos de el, con el arma en alto. – Ey… ojito con lo que haces, niño…

- No seas mama pata, Dean. Se manejar una espada… ¿es que me tienes miedo? – la punta de la espada casi rozaba ya el cuello del mayor, que empezó a retroceder hasta dar con su espalda en la pared.

- ¿Miedo de ti? En tus sueños, niñato… - cuando Dean no pudo seguir retrocediendo, Sam se acerco mas, doblando la espada hasta colocar el filo contra la garganta de su hermano, pero sin hacer presión, solo rozándola. Apoyo la mano libre en el pecho de Dean, deslizándola hasta colarla bajo su camiseta, consiguiendo que el mayor se estremeciera.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué tiemblas? – le pregunto burlón. Dean soltó un gruñido, no sabia muy bien si de enfado o de gusto por notar esa mano gigante acariciarle el estomago.

- Cuando sueltes esa maldita espada, te voy a partir la boca.

- ¿Ah, si? – río Sam dándole pequeños besos por la mandíbula. - ¿Esta boca es la que quieres romper? – le gruño besándole esta vez en los labios y desabrochándole los vaqueros. Dean dio un respingo al sentir aquella enorme mano acariciándole su miembro desnudo.

- Joder, Sammy… - gimió entre beso y beso. Noto un leve pinchazo en el cuello cuando, al moverse, el filo de la espada le araño la garganta. – ¡Tira la puta espada ya, antes de que me rebanes el cuello, gilipollas! – Sam no tardo en deshacerse del arma, que cayo al suelo ruidosamente, aunque ellos ni lo notaron. El pequeño pronto ocupo su mano libre en recorrer el cuerpo de Dean. El mayor tampoco se estuvo quieto y Sam pronto tuvo que usar la fuerza para retenerlo y no acabar el contra la pared.

- ¿Sam? ¿Dean? ¿Estáis ahí arriba? – ambos chicos se separaron, jadeando.

- ¡Joder con Bobby! ¡Que inoportuno, coño! – gruño el mayor, frustrado. Sam no perdió el tiempo en quejas. Cogio a Dean del brazo y le empujo detrás de un viejo armario, lo bastante grande como para esconderlos de la vista del cazador mayor. - ¡Sam! – siseo Dean. - ¿Qué coño crees…? – con un brillo travieso en la mirada, el pequeño le volvió a arrinconar contra la pared y le tapo la boca con una mano, a la vez que le volvía a masturbar. Dean deseaba no estar pasándoselo tan bien y así tener una excusa buena para poder darle de puñetazos a su hermano. oyó a Bobby entrar en la habitación. Ya podía imaginarse la cara que se le quedaría al viejo cazador si les encontraba de esa guisa; el con los pantalones por las rodillas y Sam casi encima, tapándole la boca y haciéndole una paja. Si. A Bobby le iba a dar un infarto y luego les perseguiría con una escopeta de perdigones. Le oyó llamarles y Sam aprovecho ese momento para acelerar el ritmo.

Dean mordió con fuerza la mano que le silenciaba, ahogando de camino un gemido que amenazaba con delatarles. Sam le fulmino con los ojos al sentir el mordisco y se retaron con la mirada un segundo antes de que el mayor volviera a gemir a causa de las caricias. Se corrió segundos después de que Bobby abandonara la habitación, casi sin aire y con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Sam.

- Te juro que te mato… - gruño cuando recupero la voz. Sam río.

- A mi nadie me interrumpe dos veces seguidas…

- Niñato engreído…

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Una semana en casa de Bobby. Cinco días desde el incidente de la pintura y tres desde lo del desván. Y Sam pateándose el desguace buscando a su hermano que llevaba esos tres días evitándole a toda costa. Joder con Dean y su bipolaridad. En un momento quería, en otro salía por piernas. No había dios que le entendiera, en serio.

Cuando le pregunto esa mañana a Bobby si le había visto, el viejo cazador no le fue de mucha ayuda.

- Estará atrás, robándome alguna pieza para su maldito coche. Se cree que no me doy cuenta. Maldito crío…

Así que ahí estaba, buscándole. Empezaba a ser cansino eso de tener que ser siempre el que lo buscaba. Porque, vamos… tanto presumir de ligarse a cualquiera y a la hora de la verdad se comportaba como una quinceañera virgen. Tampoco habían hecho la gran cosa…

Sam se gruño mentalmente. Claaaaro… era la cosa mas normal del mundo arrinconar a su hermano detrás de un armario y hacerle una paja… normalisimo… lo hacen todos… no te jode… y luego se extrañaba de que Dean le rehuyera… ahí que joderse…

Paso junto a un mustang negro al que le faltaban las puertas y las ruedas, distraído. Cerca del viejo coche, el Impala relucía y brillaba bajo el sol. Sam sintió unos enormes celos contra el coche. Dean siempre se refugiaba en el cuando algo le preocupaba o le asustaba. Siempre en el maldito coche. No con el, no con nadie más. Solo el maldito y estupido coche, que encima era intocable. Odio a la maldita cosa por ser tan especial para su hermano. Deseo poder destrozarlo. Incluso llego a coger una barra de hierro para hacerlo, pero el pensar en la cara que pondría Dean si lo hiciera… joder… ya había visto la decepción en sus ojos cuando descubrió lo de sus poderes y no quería volver a ver eso jamás. Se había sentido de lo más miserable y rastrero que pululaba por el mundo bajo esa mirada.

Con un bufido, soltó la barra de hierro y se acerco al coche. Paso una mano por el capo, acariciándolo.

- Que odio te tengo, en serio… - musito.

- ¿Y eso por que? – Sam dio un respingo y se volvió para encarar a su hermano. Dean se acercaba con un tubo de escape en la mano y lleno de grasa. Sam casi gimió al verlo, con el cabello despeinado, las manos y la cara sucia, la camiseta blanca sudada y los vaqueros que parecían que les había pasado por encima un camión. No se podía ser mas sexy, mierda.

- Er… no… nada… cosas mías… - Dean le sonrío torcido, soltando el tubo de escape en el suelo, cerca del maletero.

- ¿Celoso de mi nena, Sammy?

- ¡No seas estupido! ¿Por qué iba a tener celos de este trasto? – la sonrisa de Dean se volvió mas lobuna. Camino hasta la parte delantera del coche, rozando con un dedo la carrocería.

- No lo se. Tú sabrás. Tal vez es porque le hago más caso que a ti… - los ojos negros de Dean brillaron escalofriantes. Un momento… ¿Negros? A Sam le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Dean? ¿Dónde esta tu colgante? – pregunto con cautela y fijándose por primera vez que no lo llevaba puesto.

- No se… a lo mejor lo perdí… a lo mejor lo he guardado… a lo mejor se ha caído por ahí… ¿para que quieres saberlo? – Joder, joder, joder, gruño Sam mentalmente.

- Es importante. – Dean saco el colgante del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y se lo enseño a Sam.

- ¿Lo quieres? Pues vas a tener que ganártelo. – Sam trago en seco cuando el mayor, tras volver a guardarse el colgante en el bolsillo, se acerco a el, arrinconándole contra el coche. - ¿Qué me dices, Sammy? ¿Estas dispuesto?

- ¿Qué… que quieres decir? – tartamudeo el pequeño cuando el mayor se pego mas aun a su cuerpo.

- Que si quieres el amuleto, vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo diga y sin rechistar. O lo cogere y lo lanzare bien lejos, entre la chatarra y necesitaras dos vidas para encontrarlo. ¿Queda claro? – Sam palideció. Parecía bien dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

- Esta bien. – Dean sonrío torcido y se aparto de su hermano.

- Ven aquí. – le ordeno, apoyándose en el capo del coche. Sam se acerco reticente y se paro justo enfrente. – Bien… ponte de rodillas. – el menor arqueo las cejas interrogante. - ¡¡Hazlo!! – ladro el otro. Sam soltó un bufido molesto, pero obedeció. En ese momento, su hermano le caía muy pero que muy mal.

- ¿Alguna otra estupida orden? – ironizo. La sonrisa de Dean era todo perversión y malas intenciones.

- Si… desabróchame los pantalones. – la cara de Sam era todo un poema.

- ¿Uh? – Dean frunció el ceño y le fulmino con la mirada.

- Si yo te digo que hagas algo, lo haces. Sin preguntas ni caras raras, ¿queda claro? – rugió, amenazante. – Recuerda… si no obedeces, mando al infierno el colgante… - el pequeño mascullo una protesta y soltó el cinturón. A pesar de sus quejas, le estaba resultando muy excitante la situación. así que decidió seguirle el juego a su hermano. Desabrocho con deliberada lentitud los vaqueros, rozándole con los nudillos. Se los bajo hasta las rodillas, haciendo lo mismo con los boxers después. El miembro de su hermano estaba completamente erecto y justo a la altura de su cara. A Sam le dio un vuelco el estomago.

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto con la voz ronca por el deseo.

- Ya sabes la teoría… ponla en practica. – no pudo evitarlo. Se sonrojo como una colegiala. Es que le pillo por sorpresa. El mayor soltó una risa ronca. - ¡No me jodas, Sam! ¿Ahora te va a dar pudor, después de lo que hiciste en el desván con Bobby a punto de descubrirnos? – Sam acerco el rostro al miembro de su hermano.

Dean vio como el pequeño inclinaba el rostro y sintió como le lamia desde la base hasta la punta, haciéndole estremecer de placer. Sam se metió la punta en la boca, apretando los labios un segundo para lamerla despacio después. El mayor ahogo como pudo un gemido y metió las manos entre el pelo de Sam, tratando de conseguir mas contacto. El pequeño gimió de dolor cuando Dean le dio un tiron del pelo para acercarlo más. Le falto nada para abrir la boca y protestar pero se lo acabo pensando mejor. Había mejores venganzas y ahora tenia a su hermano a su merced.

Se introdujo por completo el miembro de su hermano en la boca y empezó a lamer y succionar consiguiendo que Dean comenzara a jadear sin control. Sam alzo la vista y se quedo embobado mirando la expresión de placer del mayor, que abrió los ojos cuando el pequeño uso también la mano.

Sam arqueo una ceja al comprobar que los ojos de su hermano habían vuelto a ser verdes. Con mucho disimulo y sin dejar de estimular al mayor, le saco del bolsillo trasero el colgante y se lo escondió en la mano libre.

Dean no aguanto mucho más. La boca, la mano y la mirada de Sam fueron demasiado para el y se corrió con un gruñido lastimero.

Sin dejarle tiempo para recuperarse y reaccionar, Sam se incorporo de un salto y le coloco el colgante al cuello, a la vez que le besaba en los labios de manera ardiente. Se pego a el, rozándose para encontrar algo de alivio sin poder contenerse de lo excitado que estaba. Sintió a Dean desabrochándole los vaqueros y colaba su mano dentro para masturbarle. El pequeño gimió en el beso cuando el otro acelero el ritmo, no pudiendo aguantar mucho tampoco. La mano de Dean era inesperadamente calida y suave y Sam se corrió gruñendo su nombre.

Se quedaron quietos, milagrosamente de pie, Dean apoyado en el capo del Impala y Sam con la frente pegada a la del mayor, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Joder…

- Yeah… joder…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Sam se seco el pelo frente al espejo del baño con aire cansado. Estaba deseando irse a la cama a dormir de una vez. Estar todo el día jugando al escondite con el bipolar de su hermano era agotador para cualquiera. Y es que, Dean, después de lo que ocurrió en el patio, desapareció y se escondió, Dios sabría donde. Jodido Dean…  
Con un suspiro se miro en el espejo y casi le dio un infarto cuando vio a un hombre con gabardina detrás suya.

- ¡¡Joder!! – mascullo, volviéndose. - ¿Quién coño eres tu? – pregunto de mal modo y buscando con la mirada el cuchillo que siempre llevaba en los pantalones… pantalones que no tenia puestos y que no estaban ahora a su alcance…

- Tú ya sabes quien soy, Sam. – el chico frunció el ceño, disgustado.

- Eres el ángel que saco a Dean del Infierno, ¿verdad?

- Soy Castiel, si.

- El plumífero… - soltó Sam aguantando la risa y recordando alguno de los motes que Dean le había puesto al ángel. Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya veo que tu hermano te ha hablado de mí. Y no bien, por lo que parece…

- Un poco, si… ¿Qué quieres? – el ángel se sentó en el filo de la bañera y lo miro con calma.

- Lo normal. Evitar el Apocalipsis, que Lucifer no consiga escapar, que tu dejes de usar tus poderes… - el pequeño lo fulmino con la mirada a través del espejo. – Deberías saber que eso no solo te esta dañando a ti, sino también a tu hermano.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Intentare explicártelo lo mas simple posible… cuando Dean hizo el pacto para salvarte, de alguna manera vuestras almas quedaron conectadas. Los poderes que tan alegremente usas provienen de la sangre demoníaca que Azazel te hizo beber. Cada vez que los usas, tu alma se vuelve mas oscura, Sam. Y, al estar conectado con el alma de tu hermano, la de Dean también, pero el doble. De ahí esas extrañas… ¿Cómo las llamaste? ¿No-posesiones? Pues eso… - Sam se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva. ¿Estaba diciéndole que era culpa suya lo que le pasaba a Dean?

- No entiendo…

- Dean estuvo en el Infierno. Es más susceptible a esos poderes…

- Tú fuiste quien le dijo a Bobby lo del colgante.

- Digamos más bien que le deje esa información en su subconsciente en nuestro primer encuentro. Intuía que podía pasar algo así. – Sam se enfurruño.

- ¿Y por que funciono? Que yo sepa, ese colgante no tiene nada especial. – Castiel río.

- Para tu hermano, si. Y eso es suficiente. Yo solo ayude un poquito…

- Entiendo… pero… Dean ya se lo ha quitado en dos ocasiones… ¿no se puede hacer algo para que no pueda quitárselo mas? – el ángel sonrío, benevolente.

- Eso es porque esta perdiendo poder el hechizo. Pero tu ya sabes otra manera de volverlo a la normalidad… - Sam sintió arder la cara. – Cuando… ¿Cómo lo dicen ahora los humanos? ¿Llegar al final? Nunca conseguí aprender esa jerga mortal… - ahora si. Ahora estaba rojo, rojo, rojo.

- Er… ¿estas insinuando que…?

- Exactamente. Total, después de lo que hicisteis ayer… - Sam se paso la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

- Joder… Dean tiene razón. Necesitas un hobbie…

- Nah… ya me entretengo bastante con vosotros…

Cuando Dean entro en la habitación, Sam salía del baño aun con cara de alucinado y tratando de digerir lo que le había dicho el ángel. Dean iba a la habitación a dormir, con la vana esperanza de que su hermano estuviera ya dormido. Vana e inútil esperanza, por lo visto. No quería encontrarse con el despierto… no quería hablar con el… deseaba estar bien lejos de Sammy en esos momentos… pero eso fue antes de verle salir del baño, recién duchado, con el pelo aun húmedo, con una toalla como toda vestimenta y… esa cara de no entender demasiado bien algo… esa expresión tan de su hermano. Fue ver eso y olvidarse de que quería huir. Ahora quería otra cosa mas divertida.

Sam ni siquiera había notado al mayor en la habitación, sentado en su cama. Iba demasiado metido en su mundo para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tal la ducha? – si Sam hubiera sido un dibujo animado, habría acabado en el techo del susto.

- ¡¡Joder!! ¿Os habéis propuesto matarme todos de un infarto o que?

- ¿Uh? ¿De que hablas, tío? – por un segundo, Sam considero la idea de contarle a Dean la visita del ángel, pero finalmente decidió que no. No estaba muy seguro de cómo explicar la charla del ángel cuando el mismo no la había entendido muy bien.

- Er.. no importa… - el pequeño se estremeció al notar la mirada lujuriosa de su hermano recorriéndole el cuerpo. – Será mejor que me vista… - mascullo antes de darse la vuelta para ir a su cama.

- Sam… ven aquí… - Sam se quedo helado a medio camino entre su cama y la de Dean. La orden fue un simple susurro, pero le dejo clavado en el sitio. Se dio la vuelta despacio, para encarar a su hermano.

- ¿Q… que? – Dean seguía sonriendo torcido.

- Ven aquí, Sammy. – y otra vez ese susurro ronco. Sam se acerco a su hermano hasta quedar frente a el. La sonrisa de Dean se volvió lobuna. El pequeño le miro a los ojos para asegurarse de que seguían verdes, no fuera que hubiera vuelto a quitarse el colgante. Vale, si, completamente verdes. Se le escapo un suspiro de alivio… que acabo como un gemido de sorpresa cuando noto la mano del mayor subiendo por su pierna hasta su cintura.

- ¿Dean? ¿Qué… que quieres?

- Solo que te quedes quieto un rato, Sam.

- ¿Uh? – Dean arranco de un tiron la toalla que cubría a Sam.

- Tu solo quédate quieto… - repitió el mayor, empezando a darle besos y mordiscos por los muslos, subiendo hasta la cadera. A Sam se le fue toda la sangre a la entrepierna, haciéndole tener una erección del demonio y que empeoraba cada vez que su hermano la rozaba con el pelo, la camiseta o con cualquier cosa… la rozaba pero no la tocaba directamente, lo cual estaba volviendo loco al pequeño.

- Dean… - gimió frustrado cuando el otro le lamió la cintura, pasando de largo otra vez. Dean soltó una risita.

- Todo a su tiempo, Sammy, todo a su tiempo. – Dean deslizo las manos hacia el trasero del pequeño, aferrandole y acariciándolo. El cuerpo de Sam tembló entero cuando sintió a la vez la lengua de Dean lamiendo su miembro y uno de sus dedos colándose, lento pero implacable, por su entrada. Una mezcla de placer y dolor le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, haciéndole gemir.

El leve dolor desapareció casi instantáneamente, pero regreso cuando Dean metió un segundo dedo. El siseo de protesta de Sam se quedo a medio camino ya que, en ese momento, Dean se introdujo entero en su boca su miembro. El pequeño tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de su hermano para no caerse redondo al suelo ya que tenía las rodillas como un flan. A esas alturas ya estaba al borde del orgasmo, pero Dean siempre paraba en el momento justo para evitarlo. Sam gimió de frustración cuando su hermano dejo de lamerle, pero no le dio tiempo ni a protestar, porque Dean le tiro sobre la cama y se coloco sobre el, besándole apasionadamente en los labios.

- Dean…

- Sam… cállate de una puta vez… - gruño, mordiéndole el cuello.

- Pues haz algo para que me calle… o lo hare yo. – Dean río por la amenaza y le levanto con brusquedad las caderas para empezar a introducirse en su interior.

- ¿Qué tal esto? – cuestiono, dando una fuerte embestida. Sam hizo una mueca de dolor y el mayor se quedo congelado. - ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? – el pequeño sonrío al oír la nota de pánico en su voz.

- Tío… que no soy una muñequita de porcelana, joder. Muévete. – con una risa, Dean volvió a embestir en su interior que les hizo gemir a los dos. El silencio de la habitación fue roto por los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos. El miembro de Sam se rozaba con el estomago del mayor con cada embestida que este daba, hasta que ya no pudo mas. El orgasmo le pillo por sorpresa, haciéndole temblar y un gruñido salio de su garganta. Dean embistió un par de veces mas antes de unírsele y caer rendido sobre el. Cuando Dean volvió a besarle en el cuello, Sam le cogio el rostro para poder mirarle bien a los ojos. volvió a suspirar aliviado.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dean, sonriendo y recibiendo un beso suave en los labios.

- Nada. Son verdes… todo esta bien… mejor que bien… - el mayor río, algo confundido.

- Tío… estas fatal…

* * *

- ¡Chicos! ¿Os queda mucho? – el viejo cazador oyó como las risas se interrumpían justo un segundo antes de llegar hasta donde había dejado a los Winchester "pintando" esa tarde. Se sentía mas aliviado desde que, dos días antes, Sam le había contado que el problema de Dean parecía haberse solucionado y esas risas lo confirmaban. – Pero… ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Otra vez? – bufo a medio camino entre el enfado y la risa al comprobar que, como el se temía, los dos chicos no habían estado pintando mucho que digamos. A menos que a ponerse de pintura hasta las cejas se le llamara ahora pintar, claro. Ignorando por completo el sonrojo de ambos, la marca de dientes en el cuello de Sam y la camiseta desaparecida de Dean, se centro en tratar de componer una expresión enfadada. Aunque tenia que morderse la lengua para conseguirlo y no sonreír. - ¡Con la pintura no se juega!

- ¡Ha empezado el! – se acusaron a la vez los dos. A Bobby se le escapo una sonrisa.

- ¡Dean! ¡No seas crío! Parece que tengas la edad mental de un niño de nueve años.

- ¡Y tu la de uno de cinco!

- ¡Basta los dos! ¡Esta noche os quedáis sin postre! ¡Y terminad de pintar de una puta vez la pared! – ambos chicos le miraron con caras compungidas.

- Er… no queda pintura, Bobby… - el viejo cazador se llevo una mano a los ojos, para no matarlos ahí mismo.

- Pues ya estáis tardando en ir a por más. Malditos crios… - refunfuño volviéndose a la casa. En cuanto lo perdieron de vista, ambos empezaron a reír.

- Uh… un par de días más así y Bobby desiste de que le pintemos la casa. ¿Qué te dije? Soy el puto amo. – fanfarroneo Dean, guiñando un ojo a su hermano. Sam ahogo una risita.

- Ya, Dean… no te lo tengas tan creído. Además… estoy harto de mancharme. Tardo horas en quitarme todo esto del cuerpo. – Dean le abrazo por la espalda y le dio un mordisco en el cuello.

- ¿Y si te ayudo con eso?

- Bueno…

Fin!!


End file.
